Worth every minute
by Caytlinn
Summary: Dean gets drunk, then some distractions while driving. Destiel, not much plot, smut basically.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hai guise! My second Destiel fanfic. Quite random, not much plot, but hey, the smut makes up for it. Any comments would be appreciated, cause I have no idea if you like my writing. Anyway, I'll stop keeping you, and read on!**

Castiel sunk back into the sofa. He was relaxed after a long hard day at the surgery and couldn't wait to put his feet up. Dean shuffled round the sofa and sat down next to him.

'Hard day, huh?' he asked. Castiel gave him a look that clearly said 'you know bloody well that I work hard'. Dean didn't have a job and he hadn't had one in a while, although that didn't stop him from having money. His father, John Winchester, had made a fortune from business that confused Castiel, and Dean had inherited half of that when he had died, the other half going to his brother, Sam.

However, even though he was rolling in it, Dean led a simple life. He had a normal two-storey house, no flashy expensive furniture just comfy sofas and wooden surfaces. Castiel loved it there as it reminded him of his old home.

The only thing that had cost a lot was his car, an old 1958 Chevy Impala. Dean loved his car like a father would love his child and never let anyone else drive it. Except Castiel.

Ever since they had met they had connected, sliding into place with each other easily, as though they were pieces of a puzzle that fitted together so neatly. They were as close as Sam and Dean and they shared everything, told each other everything and lived out of each others pockets.

Castiel thought about all of this as he watched his friend sit down with a sigh. Naturally Dean swung his legs up and onto Castiels lap, so that he was lying with his head on the armrest. He flashed an easy grin at Castiel and grabbed the TV remote.

Ten minutes later they were practically holding each other as they watched the screen transfixed. Castiel had never been one for the horror films, but Dean had been so eager to watch it, and Castiel couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

As the girl edged towards the closet the music became creepier. All of a sudden Dean snatched the remote and paused the film. Castiel, realizing how close they were, slid away.

'You know what?' said Dean somewhat shakily. 'I think we need something to drink.' Castiel knew that by that he meant alcohol and gave him a nod. He certainly needed it.

Dean got up and wandered over to the fridge, the creaks of the house settling making him jump. He shook his head in disbelief at himself. Dean Winchester scared of a film? No. That never happened.

He swung open the fridge door and peered inside thoughtfully. I know just what we need, he thought.

Dean returned to the living room with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

'Whiskey?' said Castiel, eyeing the bottle. 'Really?' Dean smirked at him and filled the glasses.

'Why the hell not?' he handed him the glass and took a large swig from his own, gasping as the liquid stung his throat.

Castiel tentatively sipped at his own and Dean pressed play on the remote. Almost without thought, Castiel automatically curled closer to Dean until they were in the same position as before. He pressed his head to Deans shoulder and looked back at the TV.

'Now that was a good –hic- film.' Slurred Dean. He had drunk a few to many glasses and Castiel hastily removed the bottle from him. Personally, he had found the movie terrifying, but he didn't want Dean to know how afraid he was. It was just a movie after all.

They were still on the sofa, with Dean stretched out below him, Castiel felt comfortable. That was until, Dean started trailing his hand up Castiels leg.

'Dean.' He said warningly. 'What are you doing?' Dean ignored him and continued to move his hand further up his leg.

When his fingers grazed his thigh, Castiel slapped his hand away glaring at him. He knew how flirty Dean got when he was drunk, and he was no exception.

Dean unexpectedly sat up and moved closer. He had his legs around Castiels waist and leant forward. Castiel could smell the whiskey on his breath.

He raised a hand to cup Castiels face in his hand.

'You're so pretty.' He murmured. Castiel let out a harsh, awkward laugh.

'Dude, cut it out. You're seriously plastered.' He shuffled backwards but Dean moved with him, until he was pressed right into the corner of the sofa.

Deans hand was on his chest, playing with the buttons. He looked up into Castiels eyes, and Castiel gasped at how green they were. He knew Dean was a good looking guy, heck, he was damn sexy, but he had never thought about him like this.

Instinctively, he scrambled up from the sofa and backed away.

'Listen, Dean.' He stammered. 'I'm just gonna go home now. I'll- I'll see you in the morning.' With that, he made for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing deeply he shut the door of his car and started the ignition. Almost immediately he turned it off. He knew he couldn't leave Dean alone, in his state. He ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't go back to the house, not with Dean coming onto him like that, even though he was drunk.

A thought in the back of his mind. Maybe I do want to go back. No. He quickly banished that thought. Why would he want to go back to Deans flirting? No! That was a stupid thought.

He turned over and tossed and turned until he finally fell asleep.

'Morning sunshine!' Boomed a voice in his ear. Castiel opened his eyes a crack and peered out groggily.

'What the- Dean. What are you doing?' He muttered. He blinked a few times until Deans grinning face was in focus, inches from his. He jumped back.

'I'm here to kill you,' he said deadpan. 'What do you think I'm doing, waking you up, idjit.' He laughed.

'But-but you should have the king of all hangovers,' said Castiel remembering the previous events. He shuddered as he thought of the way Dean had touched his leg, and it wasn't an overall bad shudder.

As he thought of this, he felt his trousers tighten uncomfortably, and shifted a little in his seat, only succeeding in making it worse.

'Look, Dean. I'm going home. I only stayed because you were drunk, but now I just wanna go home and sleep.' He jammed his key in the ignition ready to leave but Dean refused to move.

He turned round and pulled the door shut.

'Then I guess I'll come with you.' Castiel threw his head back in frustration. Couldn't he just leave him alone for a bit? They weren't joined at the hip! Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

'Okay, I know something must've happened last night, going by the way you're avoiding me,' he sighed. 'And I think you'll have to tell me as I don't remember much.'

Castiel blushed. He certainly did not want to tell Dean as he was sure it would make the tension between them worse.

'No-nothing happened.' he stuttered. Dean looked at him in exasperation and stayed put.

Castiel groaned.

'Fine. You got absolutely pissed and started coming on to me. Now will you go?' he could feel his face burning at his words and was sure Dean could hear his heart beating wildly. Why was he feeling like this?

Dean looked at him in interest.

'I was flirting with you?' he smirked. 'Nothing you're not used to.' That was true, thought Castiel. Dean often practiced his flirting techniques on Castiel so as 'to keep them from getting rusty'. Maybe there was another reason though…

Castiel glanced at his watch and started to panic. He had work in an hour. Glaring at Dean he turned the key and backed out of the drive. As they pulled away onto the road Dean spoke again.

'So. What exactly did I say? Or do?' He asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Castiels face.

Castiel gulped, feeling his trousers tighten even more.

'Err, well, you said I was pr-pretty and you- you started stroking my leg.' He whispered wishing the ground would swallow him up.

'Did you like it?' murmured Dean. Castiel turned his shocked face to Deans and nearly crashed the car. After he had gained control again he said,

'I don't know.'

He noticed Deans gaze move downwards. Shit, he thought. Really Dean, really? Then, the most shocking thing happened, and again he nearly crashed into a tree.

He felt Deans hand on his crotch. Looking at him in amazement he opened his mouth to protest but Dean interrupted him.

'No.' He said seductively. 'I know you want it, and heck, I want to.' His eyes darkened as he palmed the bulge in Castiels trousers.

'Dean ohhh God, Dean.' Moaned Castiel, pushing up into Deans hand. His concentration was slipping from the road. Luckily, they turned onto his street and seconds later he was parked with his head thrown back against the seat.

Deans cool hand slipped open the buckle and drew down the zip. Slowly, teasingly, Dean pulled his boxer shorts down his thighs, and Castiel obediently raised his hips to allow Dean to slip them down to his knees.

Dean let out a low whistle of approval as he looked at Castiels hardened cock, making him blush profusely.

Castiel gasped when Dean grasped him firmly, his fingers scratching at the seat trying to find purchase.

'Wait.' Said Dean gruffly and removed his hand. Castiels eyes flew open and stared at Dean needily.

Dean quickly moved forward and captured Castiels lips in his own. Castiel immediately responded and kissed back, grabbing the back of his head pulling him closer.

Dean pulled away.

'Just though I'd kiss you before I get you off.' He grinned cheekily. He reached down again and took Castiel in his hand. His own cock was painfully hard against his jeans as he slid his hand up and down smoothly, relishing in the moans, toe curls and thrusts he pulled from Castiel.

Soon, too soon, Castiel felt the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen.

'Dean, I'm so close.' He gasped. Dean let go quickly and his hands flew to his own jeans. Moaning at the contact, he pulled them off, his cock throbbing in the cool air.

He crawled slowly over until he was straddling Castiels legs. Kissing him passionately again, he pressed his hips down so that their groins rubbed together. They moaned together and moved faster, the friction between their members causing loud throaty shots to emerge from both men.

Dean rocked backwards and forwards, his hands knotted his Castiels hair. They were trembling on the edge, nearly there.

With one last thrust of his hips Dean came, and the warm fluid spurting all over Castiels cock brought him to his finish as well. Shouting each others names, they stayed in the same positions as they came down from their highs.

Breathing hard, Dean scrambled off Castiels warm lap and began putting his clothes back on.

Ten minutes later, they were presentably dressed and standing outside the car.

'Thank you.' Said Castiel, making Dean laugh. Castiel suddenly looked at his watched and pulled a face.

'I'm late.' He groaned. Dean took his hand.

'Don't' worry, Cas.' He said. 'It was worth it wasn't it?' he pressed Castiels hand to his lips.

'Every minute of it.' Replied Castiel smiling widely. Their lips met once more, before Castiel jumped back into the stuffy car, and drove off. Dean watched him go wistfully, but with a smile on his face.

Anyone would be smiling when their dream had finally come true.


End file.
